


Forgotten Gifts

by Itherael



Series: Coffee and Donuts [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A stressed Kaneki is an emotional Kaneki, Amon is a good boyfriend but too sappy for his own good, Christmas in September? Why not?, Fluff, I blame Lea for this, M/M, Post TG but TG:re never happened, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Christmas, and Kaneki forgot to buy a present for his boyfriend.<br/>Stress, expensive gifts and a sappy boyfriend, however, makes their first Christmas together something better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGayNerdGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/gifts).



> This was an "Imagine" idea from Lea, but it somehow managed to get a bit long and well... shit happens. Set in the same universe as "Night Rituals": in which V14 never happened, Amon still loses an arm but ghouls and humans get in a sort-of truce after some months. And romance happens.

Kaneki is stressed. He’s beyond stressed by this point.

Today is December 24th, and with so much University work, he completely forgot about Amon’s gift. He doesn’t even have the time to buy something, since it’s 9 pm and pretty much everything is closed. He could try to get something online, but even if he wants it to be delivered ASAP, he’ll have to wait until december 26th, and that doesn’t help.

Basically, everything he can buy right now is something from the convenience store downstairs (and God bless Amon and his inability to cook anything, since that was probably the main reason of Amon choosing this particular apartment) and cook something good for his boyfriend.

So he grabs his wallet, praying that he has enough money to buy something better than instant noodles, and goes straight to the store.

 

♠♠♠♠

 

When Amon comes back home, at 11 pm after a really tiresome day at work, he’s greeted by a really delicious smell. He knows that it’s Kaneki’s cooking, even after losing the capability of consuming human food, his boyfriend still makes the most delicious dishes with little effort.

( _Maybe it’s the fact that he lived alone for a long time, but so did Amon, and Amon can’t cook. At all. Without the risk of burning the kitchen_ )

It’s awkward to only one of them to have dinner, they’re far too accustomed by it. It’s been months since they started to live together, so their little (and not so little) antics are something normal. Even if still saddens Amon the fact that his lover can’t eat human food anymore.

And since it’s the night before Christmas, he’s excited. It costed pretty much all of his salary, but finding and buying those first edition books of Takatsuki Sen and some other weird authors Kaneki adores, was probably the best inversion he has done this year.

He doesn’t even cares for his own present, growing up in an orphanage where the only present he usually got were old clothes ( _and Donato giving him donuts, “Only for you, Koutarou-kun”_ ) doesn’t gives you too many hopes for a big present. Even a pair of socks are something he would cherish.

Amon is surprised when he finally sees the table. The food looks like it came from a 5 star restaurant, and the candles, the Christmas tree and Kaneki wearing an apron and greeting him with a smile is dreamlike. He can’t believe that this is his life… in his 28 years, he never thought that he could be here, with a loving boyfriend and living such a happy life.

He feels truly blessed.

 

♠♠♠♠

 

Kaneki is nervous.

He doesn’t knows if this dinner will be enough as a way to apologize for this huge problem (it’s not really such a big problem, but for Kaneki, it feels like the end of the world, since he got presents for everyone… with the exception of his lover), but he can try. In 2 hours he managed to make a magnificent dinner for one and make the place look like one of those Christmas movies.

Amon’s face is like one of a kid in his first Christmas, and Kaneki can feel a bit of confidence. Maybe, it’ll be not be that bad.

 

♠♠♠♠

 

Of course it wasn’t that bad, it’s terrible.

Amon’s gifts are the best thing he has ever gotten, especially with the first edition of “Metamorphosis” by Kafka. It’s glorious, the old books are a treasure and he knows, knows that Amon invested a fortune in them. And he also knows, that even with the dinner that has already been eaten, that his apologies will be not enough.

 

♠♠♠♠

 

Amon can feel the distress coming from Kaneki. There must be something wrong, and even if Amon considers himself a good investigator, he knows he’s too blind for certain stuff (examples: whenever someone tries to flirt with him).

“Ken? Is there… something wrong with the gifts? I can return them if you don’t want them…”

And that’s when Kaneki starts to cry. And Amon starts to panic.

It doesn’t take too long for Kaneki to talk, to be honest. Seeing Amon in panic because of his sudden reaction may have helped, but he feels too guilty, because Amon thought that he didn’t like the books, when it was completely the opposite. He  _adores_  them, but…

“You’re feeling bad because of such a little thing?”

Amon’s question makes him look at his boyfriend like he’s insane. It’s not a little thing! He completely forgot to buy a present, and Amon is not going to get anything and…

“Ken… I grew up in an orphanage. The only thing I got there were old clothes, used toys and one or two donuts if I was lucky” and Amon shrugs, like it’s nothing, because it _shouldn’t be_ such a big deal. “I know that you have been barely sleeping, so it doesn’t matter if you forgot my present. It’s okay, and that dinner was more than enough”

And Kaneki is crying again, because his boyfriend is too perfect, too good and he doesn't deserve him, but Amon just kisses his tears away.

“Now… will you read me something? That dinner was far too good and I want to finish this perfect night with your voice as a lullaby”

And he’s too damn sappy. But he loves him anyway.

 

♠♠♠♠

 

December 26th, and the CCG is surprised when the delivery boy, Nagachika, leaves a huge box full with donuts in Amon’s office and a few packages.

It’s not hard to realize who was the responsible behind them. Especially when they see the way Amon is smiling. Only one person can manage to make him smile like that... but that doesn’t stop Akira and Shinohara from teasing him, and for Juuzou to steal some donuts, too.


End file.
